The Return
by Hesper Charm
Summary: It's set in the future. You gotta read it to find out what its about. Kurtty WAFF in later chapters. R&R. THIRD CHAPTER IS DONE!
1. Default Chapter

The alarm shrieked loudly, echoing through the halls. Nightcrawler covered his ears with his hands as he ran. He was tired. It had taken him months to train himself to teleport through the thick, powerful walls that had held him prisoner for so many years

The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay? Great. Oh, and for the record, I've only ever seen ONE episode of X-men Evolution, and I've never really read the comics, so excuse me if this isn't how things turn out. This is my version. Please R&R, I really like feedback. Tell me if you want the next chapter.

Prologue

The alarm shrieked loudly, echoing through the halls. Nightcrawler covered his ears with his hands as he ran. He was tired. It had taken him months to train himself to teleport through the thick, powerful walls that had held him prisoner for so many years.. He stumbled, and got up quickly, and kept running. He wondered whether he had enough strength to teleport one more time.

"There he is!"

Voices, close by. They'd spotted him. No choice. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. BAMF! He was outside. He collapsed under a tree, and breathed in the cool night air. How long he'd waited for this moment.....freedom. But he could still hear the alarm. He saw the building - all the lights were on. He couldn't stop here. He had to get far away. So, with a sigh, Kurt Wagner picked himself up, willing himself to keep going, and ran into the darkness.

Chapter One

"I'm serious!" Jean Summers exclaimed, "He walked right up to me and said 'I like your boobies, Mrs. Summers.' I thought I would die of embarrassment." Kitty Wagner burst into laughter. Rogue chuckled. Jean looked at them, "It's not funny!" She cried despairingly, "The whole class began to laugh. I can't believe it. And he's only 10 years old!" Kitty's laughter had become uncontrollable. Rogue opened her mouth to say something, when the door to the teacher's lounge opened up, and in walked Jean's husband, Scott Summers. He looked at Kitty, still laughing, and raised his eyebrow at Jean.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at Kitty again.

"It's...Jean..." Kitty gasped.

"You'd better watch out, Summers, someone's after your wife," Rogue said slyly, before Jean could say anything.

"Oh?"

"Jimmy Lewis!" Kitty burst out.

"Who?"

"Jimmy Lewis, you know, the kid who can walk on water?" Rogue said.

"Oh....right. Now, _what happened?"_

Kitty, who had gotten control of her giggles by this time, left the room to go get her children, suggesting, as she left the room, that the others do so too. 

She smiled to herself as she walked to the other side of the huge school, where the kindergartners were. Poor Jean! Kitty knew she'd die if anything like that happened to her. Luckily, Kitty wasn't a teacher. She had worked with a large computer company, but when she got pregnant, she quit, and moved back to Xavier's Institute to raise her kids. And Kurt was supposed to be there....Kitty shook her head. No, she wasn't going to think about him right now. She'd done enough thinking about her husband over the past three years. Not now, not on this beautiful day.

But it was hard to fight. 

She could still remember the day he disappeared.

It was the day Kitty learned she was pregnant. She and Kurt had been married for two years. They'd always dreamed of having children. They went out to celebrate her pregnancy. They went dancing, and had dinner in the fanciest restaurant in town. They were just leaving, when he realized he'd left his wallet inside. Kitty waited outside...but he never came back. Kitty returned to the mansion alone and worried sick. Cerebro couldn't find Kurt, neither could the other X-men when Xavier sent them out to look for him.

For a whole year, Kitty kept hoping he'd return, but he never did. Everybody presumed he was dead, but Kitty wouldn't listen to them. She'd know if he was dead. To this day she still believed he was alive, but her hope for his return had died, a long time ago. She still dreamt about him sometimes. She still called herself Mrs. Wagner. She'd never remarried, or had a real, lasting relationship with anyone else. And she'd named her twins the names she and Kurt had decided on long ago. She still loved him, with all her heart.

Kitty turned the corner and entered the bright, cheery room full of children getting ready to go home. Professor Xavier had turned his Institute into a school. There were now full classes from kindergarten to highschool, and there was talk of opening up a college for mutants soon. The children were taught everything that a normal school would teach them, but they also learned to use and control their powers. 

The teachers were mostly like Jean and Scott, mutants who had been helped by Xavier as kids. A few had no powers, like Miss Alcott, the young woman who taught the kindergarten class Kitty's twins were in. The kindergarten and lower classes had the least students, as very few mutants gain their powers so young, but Angelina and Friedrich Wagner had been born with their abilities, both of their parents having been mutants themselves. 

"Hello, Mrs. Wagner!" Alice Alcott beamed, looking up from the coat she was zipping up around a young boy who could create beautiful crystals in his hands.

"Hi, Alice," Kitty greeted her.

"Mommy!" Angelina Wagner ran across the room into her mother's arms, closely followed by her brother. Kitty greeted them, and admired their paintings, and took them back to the suite they called their home up on the top floor of Xavier's mansion. Kitty and Kurt had always talked of getting their own place, but they never got around to it. And now Kitty wouldn't dream of leaving. Anyway, she didn't really have much money.

As they had some time before dinner (Evan was cooking tonight) Kitty got Angelina and Friedrich into their coats and took them to the park, to let them burn off some of their bubbly child energy so they would behave somewhat at dinner. They really were great kids. She loved them to pieces, and so did everyone else. But sometimes they did get a little too much for her.

"Mommy!" Friedrich's cry of despair broke Kitty from her thoughts. She looked at Friedrich. His eyes no longer had pupils, they were all gold, as if they were made from metal, and bolts of energy were coming from his eyes. Friedrich was crying, but Angelina knew what to do. She went around the back of him, and grabbed him, holding him while Kitty ran to him.

"Its okay, Ricky," Kitty said soothingly. She stoked his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, careful not to face him. His golden eyes were still shooting a continuous stream of yellow energy.

"Shhh, don't cry, Ricky. Focus, Concentrate on pulling back your shield," Kitty said.

"But I can't!" Friedrich wailed. Kitty glanced around to see if anybody was near. No one could see Friedrich like this. Mutants still tried to hide themselves from normal people.

"Yes, you can, darling!" Kitty said, "Think about what color the grass is, and the sky. Not yellow - blue and green!"

"Conc'trate!" Angelina said seriously. Friedrich took a deep breath, and the stream of energy stopped as the gold 'eyelid' began to slide back up into his forehead, and was gone. Kitty smiled at her son and hugged him, "There you go! I knew you could do it!"

They decided to go home after that. Kitty watched Friedrich as they walked back to the mansion. That was Friedrich's power. He had a second eyelid made of some hard, gold colored material. It reflected any light into harmful bolts of energy. Kitty didn't know how it worked. Professor X had once told her, but she didn't listen. Friedrich could also see in the dark thanks to his second eyelids. And he had light blue skin and blue hair from his father.

Angelina's power was a bit easier to control. She had inherited Kurt's tail and fangs, but her abilities were in her tail. It was prehensile, and about as long as she was tall. She could whip it so fast it could break the sound barrier and crack stone walls. She herself could run extremely fast. Evan was sure she could outrun Quicksilver if she tried.

They were young, and it was a bad thing that they had their powers now. They were too young to know how to completely control themselves. To hide their appearances from normal people, they wore holograms like Kurt had, but slightly more modern and reliable.

While they walked (Angelina skipped) Angie started singing a song they'd learned that day in school, and soon got Friedrich to join her. Kitty smiled, listening to them. They made her so happy. She wished Kurt could see them. Imagine never knowing your own children.

When she could see the mansion, she told the twins to run ahead and wash their hands from dinner. Angelina grinned and looked at her brother, "I'll race you."

"Not fair! You're fast!" Friedrich pouted, but Angie was off and running, and Friedrich had no choice but to follow her.

Kitty walked slowly, enjoying the beautiful evening. Suddenly, she had the strangest feeling someone was watching her. She ignored it and kept walking, but the feeling didn't go away. Slightly scared, she picked up her pace a little. Then she heard a stick crack behind her. She whirled around, tense and ready to fight whatever was following her. There was no one there. As Kitty hurried back to the mansion, she could've sworn she could small a faint scent of brimstone in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finally! The second chapter is finished! I feel so acomplished! So, tell me what you thought. I need to know if I'm gonna write another chapter or not.

And can I just say one more time that I don't know anything about X-men Evolution except for what it says on the website, so don't blame me id I got the details all wrong or whatever

Chapter 2

"And then he said ' Can I hug you?' And she let him!" Rogue broke into a fit of giggles, joined by Evan, Scott, Logan, Remy, and practically everyone else sitting at the teacher's table. Kitty smiled weakly. Jean rolled her eyes at Kitty. She was blushing. It was the millionth time someone had told the story of the little boy who had a crush on Jean.

"Should I be jealous?" Scott asked Jean, grinning. She gave him a friendly punch, and the whole table started laughing again. The pupils who boarded at the institute, who were also eating at different tables in the big dining room, looked over to see what their teachers and other adults were laughing about.

"Kitty?" Kitty looked up to see Ororo looking at her with concern, " Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Kitty, you have been kind of quiet," Evan said, helping himself to more salad.

"I was just thinking," Kitty said.

"About what?" Alice Alcott asked.

"Well, when I brought Angie and Rick back from the park, someone was following me." If anybody hadn't been listening before, now they were. Then she was bombarded by questions; "Did you see them?" "Are you all right?" "Who was it?" "Magneto?" "What happened?"

Kitty told them what happened.

"It really wasn't that big a deal," she protested.

"Yes, but I'm still sending Logan to go check it out," Professor X said.

"It was nothing!"

"Then it won't hurt to go look!" Logan said. Kitty sat back, defeated. 

Through the rest of dinner she was silent, thinking about the small detail she hadn't mentioned - the brimstone small in the air. She almost didn't dare hope that maybe....maybe...it was Kurt.

Kurt reappeared a few meters away. He sank to the ground, breathing hard. He'd seen Kitty. He'd been watching her. He'd been about to reveal himself to her, when she left the mansion, but then he'd seen the children. Kitty's children. _His children._

He'd always thought of himself as a freak. No matter how much anyone managed to convince him otherwise, deep down inside, he always thought of himself as a freak. And now his worst nightmare had come true. _His children looked like him._

Tears stung his eyes as he remembered his life. How people had shunned him and teased him and hurt him and been afraid of him. He didn't want his children to have that kind of life.

He'd seen their real appearances, when they came out of the mansion. Then they'd turned on their holograms. They needed holograms. And what if those holograms malfunctioned? He'd seen Friedrich's little adventure. How he longed to have been able to help his son control his powers.

_They look like me!_

He wondered if Kitty had been upset when they were born. She didn't want freaks for kids. _No! Kurt shook his head violently. __Kitty would never think anything like that. She could see past appearances. That's one of the reasons he loved her so much. If she really had a problem with freaks she wouldn't have married him._

Kurt covered his face with his hands. They were probably great kids. He loved them already. And so did Kitty, by the looks of it. But it didn't matter what she thought. She was their mother. What about other people? Angelina and Friedrich would never have normal lives.

Movement. Kurt froze. Then he scrambled up the nearest tree. He was weak and tired, and in no shape to get into a fight. He peered through the leaves and saw a figure.

"Who's there?" 

Kurt started. He recognized that voice. It was Logan. He watched the older man, claws at the ready, walking carefully toward Kurt's tree. _I can't let him see me, Kurt thought frantically, __not yet! He stayed as still as he possibly could as Logan came closer. He could see Logan's face now. He hadn't changed a bit since Kurt had last seen him. Kurt had to resist the urge to just climb down and hug Logan. He was feeling so alone now - just meters from his home, and not able to return._

Suddenly Logan stopped. He sniffed the air, "Nah, couldn't be..." he murmured. Then there was a pause.

"Kurt?" Logan called. Kurt didn't answer.

"Couldn't be." Logan left, shaking his head. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He watched Logan head back to the mansion. He wanted to go with him so much, but he couldn't go, not yet. He couldn't face Kitty, or the children, with his thoughts all mixed up like this.

Kurt jumped down from his branch. It was getting cold, but he didn't even notice. He was used to the cold. He'd almost forgotten what warm was. At that prison they'd kept him in, everything was cold. Kurt sat down and leaned against the tree trunk remembering. It had been a terrible three years. He could still remember the day he was captured.

He'd taken Kitty out to celebrate her pregnancy. It was a wonderful night. They'd gone dancing, and had dinner at a fancy restaurant. And Kitty had looked so beautiful that evening, so radiant. Every time he'd looked in her eyes he'd felt an overpowering surge of love course through his body. It was the memory of that feeling, of Kitty, that had kept him alive over the past 3 years.

They had just gotten a cab, when he realized he'd forgotten his wallet inside. He walked back to their table, picked up the wallet that he'd left there carelessly, and turned to join Kitty in the cab. Then he blacked out when someone hit him violently on the head. Right in the middle of that crowded restaurant. Maybe someone had tried to help him, or call the police. Maybe not. He never knew.

When he woke up, he was in cold stone room. His hologram was gone. His first impulse had been to escape, but he found it impossible to teleport - the walls were just too thick.

After what seemed like days, a man came in with some food. Kurt asked him where he was. The man had looked warily at Kurt's furry blue body, and answered simply, "The lab."

Kurt soon found out what 'The Lab' was. The next morning he was taken out of his cell and injected with something that completely paralyzed him. He was taken into a large room full of scientific equipment. Men in white lab coats hurried around, taking notes, and watching people who were running on treadmills, or lying on tables with needles stuck in them. Kurt was horrified by this sight. They were experimenting on these people!

No one said anything to him, but the next thing he knew, Kurt had been dropped into a huge tank of water. He started to panic, but he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Desperately he struggled to move, to get a breath of air. It felt like a knife was cutting through his lungs. And then everything went black.

When he woke up again, he was back in his cell, and could move, although he felt a little numb.

For three years he went through torture of every kind as the scientists in 'The Lab' had experimented on him. What they were trying to find, he didn't know. He never knew anything more than what he was able to coax out from the man who brought him food.

Over the years, Kurt had had several roommates. Some were pretty average people, like Alex Carlton, who'd been a wealthy business man before he'd been abducted. But they moved Alex out, and replaced him with Tony, an autistic man. Once, Kurt had shared his cell with another mutant named Carson, who was telepathic. But Carson had died within 5 days of being brought to the lab, when an experiment went wrong.

During his time in his stone cell, Kurt had tried to keep his soul alive with memories of his friends and Kitty. He had missed her so much. Everyday it hurt to wake up and not have her waking up next to him. 

He often wondered about his child. He'd never dreamed he'd be the father of twins. And he never lost hope that one day he would get out. Thinking of Kitty made him strong, and every day, he trained himself a little more to try to teleport through the thick walls.

Those 3 years had been the most terrible of his life. His soul had been permanently damaged and his mind stained with the darkness and despair of The Lab. He had been so happy to be free. As he'd run away from The Lab, he'd sworn to himself that one day he would return and destroy that terrible place, and let the other people who were suffering free.

As he sat there, trying to sort out his thoughts, Kurt didn't noticed the dark, heavy clouds that rolled over him, smothering the stars and choking out the moonlight. With a flash of lightening and thunder that made Kurt jump, rain began to fall, lightly at first, then heavier. Kurt looked at the mansion, with lights in every window. It looked so cozy. He'd had enough cold and darkness to last him a lifetime, and the mansion looked so comforting.

Kurt gritted his teeth, "Here I come, Katzchen," He muttered, and, because he was too tired to teleport, began walking toward home.

"MOMMY!!" Bryan LeBeau screamed, running into the living room as the thunder boomed outside. He flung himself at Rogue, "Mommy! Make it stop! Make the thunder stop!" Rogue picked up her son and sat him on her lap. He hid his face in her shoulder. Rogue smiled at Kitty, while she stroked Bryan's hair. Angelina ran in too, but she ran over to the window, and knelt in front of it. She loved to watch lightening. Friedrich ran to stand next to her.

"Ooh!" Angelina giggled with delight at a particularly bright flash of light. But Friedrich wasn't laughing. He was squinting into the glass.

"Mommy?" He said, " There's a man out there." Kitty looked at Logan, and both of them got up to look out of the window. But when the next flash of lightening came, they couldn't see anyone.

"Are you sure, Ricky?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, he was walking to me," Friedrich said. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Kitty froze. She felt a chill run down her spine. There _had been someone watching her that afternoon. Angelina ran to the front hall._

"Angie!" Logan called, and rushed after her. A few seconds later, Logan called Kitty over. With everyone following her,Kitty went to the front hall. She saw Angie holding the door. She and Logan were staring at the figure in the doorway. Kitty looked up. At first she didn't recognize him, but in the flash of lightening she saw, and she knew.

"Kurt?"__


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is. The third chapter. Just to get everybod off my back...geez! Anyway, I have no idea where to go with this. Should I just end it there? I don't think so....maybe one more chapter? Any ideas would be welcome.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The bright morning sky sparkled with the strength of a million sapphires, and the sun shone with all its might down on the institute. It was almost as if it was trying to lift the darkness that had settled over the mansion. The children had been sent to class early, to get them out of the way so that the adults could concentrate more on the situation at hand. The professor had been locked away in the infirmary all night with Jean, and now, up in what was now a restricted area of the mansion, in a little room, sleeping on the comfortable king sized bed, slept a sickly Kurt Wagner. On the other side of the mansion was a grand suite, in which was a cozy little bedroom with a window open to the bright summer day. But no matter how hard the sun shined, or how sweetly summer birds sang, nothing could lift the dark clouds that had settled over the confused heart of Kitty Pryde Wagner. Ever since her husband had turned up in the rain last night after three years, Kitty's simple, comfortable life had been turned upside down. She got no sleep last night, her mind racing over and over the fact that her husband had returned. Finally, he'd come back to her, just like she always knew he would. But what had happened? Why had he been gone for so long? Why had it taken him three years? They didn't let her talk to him, or even help them, as Logan and Scott carried him to the infirmary with the Professor and Jean. Rogue had made sure all the kids went to sleep, and then she'd coaxed Kitty to bed too. No one had told her anything yet. It was killing her that Kurt was in the same building as her and she still hadn't seen him, talked to him, fallen into his arms where she belonged. She was terrified that at any minute she'd lose him again. Not able to stand it any longer, Kitty got up from her bad, where'd she'd been sitting since breakfast, and went to the other side of the mansion. To where she knew they were keeping Kurt. She had to see him. Right now. Or she'd burst. Pushing open the door to his little room, she heard the monotonous beep of the monitor they'd moved next to his bed. Kitty stepped inside and shut the door carefully behind her. Slowly she walked up to the bed. Tears filled her eyes when she saw him. Kurt, her Kurt was all skin and bones. His fur was a sickly shade of light blue, his breathing was ragged and uneven. Even with his eyes closed, there was a look of misery on his face, that seemed to have aged so much. Kitty took his limp hand in hers. She could not tear her eyes away from this zombie that had once been her beloved, cheerful, energetic, young Kurt. Agonized, she sank to the floor, still holding his hand. With her free hand she covered her eyes, as if trying to contain tears that were already spilling from the,. But drops of salty water leaked through her finger and dropped to the floor, despite her efforts. In minutes she was a sobbing wreck, limp as a rag doll on the royal blue carpet.  
  
She was found there by Jean, who led her quickly back to her room, and tried to soothe her despair. "Angelina and Friedrich can spend the night with us," Jean told her kindly, "I'm sure the kids will love the company." Kitty smiled weakly in gratitude, and Jean left her alone. But Kitty found no peace for the rest of the day. She didn't come down to lunch, but was there at 3:00, ready to pick up her children from class. "I can't neglect those that need me, just because somebody who's never been there before suddenly comes back," she said, in a bitter tone. But after dinner, she broke down again. It felt like being a teenager all over again, with these awful mood swings.  
  
And so things went on for two more days. Kitty, in between violent mood swings, both wanted desperately to see Kurt again, and dreaded their meeting. She never wanted to see him so weak and destroyed again. Sometimes, she managed to convince herself it had all been a nightmare - but that never lasted long. And then, one afternoon, after lunch, a day later, Jean came to tell Kitty that Kurt had woken up. And he wanted to see her. She found him in his room, looking out the window, wrapped in a blanket. He didn't notice when she came in. "Kurt?" she said softly, after a moment of silence. He turned around, and she saw his eyes for the first time in three years. They were yellow, still. But there were almost empty. Hollow. Dull. The spark was gone. The spark that was Kurt was gone. Kitty couldn't hide the shock that she knew must've showed all over her face. Kurt realized what was wrong, and stumbled back in his attempt to hide himself, "I'm sorry, You shouldn't see me like this. I'm sorry," he mumbled. "No, Kurt. It's okay. No hiding, remember?" Kitty swallowed her fear and walked up to her husband. She didn't want him to be ashamed of himself. They'd been through this all before. Trying to keep the hesitation out of her movement, she placed her hand gently on his arm. The closeness was awkward. After all, they hadn't seen each other for three years. But we're in love, Kitty reminded herself, and slowly brought her other hand up to touch his face. Then their eyes locked and both were glassy with tears. Suddenly Kitty felt an overwhelming urge to just collapse in his arms and sob. But she didn't move, instead just looking into his eyes, searching for a trace of the old Kurt she knew and loved. It was there. A small spark, hidden in the depths of soul, but it was there. "Oh, Kurt," Kitty sighed, and the she did allow herself to just relax into him. And after a few seconds, she felt his stiffness melt away, as his arms tightened around her, falling into place, familiar and warm.  
  
The afternoon melted away as they sat on the bed and Kurt told her his terrible story. And she cried while she held him. She never wanted to let go, never lose him again. And thats how they fell asleep, holding each other, as if they would never let go.  
  
  
  
Don't bother me, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can think of a good ending. Don't worry, I'm eager to get this thing finished too. Charm 


End file.
